Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display technology field, especially relates to a display control method, a display control device and a display system.
Description of the Related Art
The rearview mirror is one of essential accessories of the vehicle, which can clearly reflect situations of the rear, side and bottom of the vehicle, so that the driver can see these positions indirectly, and the driver's field of view can be expanded.
A surface of the rearview mirror is provided with a reflective film, which serves as a mirror reflection. However, in some cases, for example, when the vehicle is traveling under strong sunshine or when the vehicle is driving at night and a vehicle following it turns on strong light such as a high beam, an extremely strong light is reflected by the rearview mirror and a glare is created on a reflection film, resulting in that the driver cannot see the road, affecting traffic safety.